Time-warped Via Stingrays After Sticking for 15 Years -Primitive Girl-
by Inevitable Farewell
Summary: Gumi saw it all. Yuuma betrayed her and flirting with IA and Yukari in front of her eyes. Through the broke-up, she ended up in the future after chopped her stag beetle. In the middle of confusion on how could she go back to her own era, she also learned something from her future self. "Just let things go." A story wrapped with (lot of) Manbo-P's songs and styles.
_**\- Time-warped Via Stingrays After Sticking for 15 Years ~A Primitive Girl~ -**_

 **Disclaimer**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**

 **GUMI by INTERNET Co. Ltd.**

 **VY2 by B-Plats Inc.**

 **66 (Roro) by Tsukasa Ryugu**

* * *

"What did you do before with Yukari- _san_?"

I asked with a sharp voice to a pink-haired man who was playing his guitar. The man turned around his head to look at me and turned again like he didn't care.

"You heard me, didn't you?" I asked again.

"I didn't do a thing."

"Oh, yeah? So, what did I see earlier when you hugged her?"

"…"

"And what did IA- _san_ give to you at the roof?"

"It's―"

"It's some poems from you, right? And you smiled to her and make her blushed!"

"…"

"Why are you playing with our heart, three women's heart, Roro," I said with a shaky voice. "Especially me, do you know how hurt is it inside my heart?"

"I―"

"I don't think so. Even you're the one who sing the 'Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain', I don't think you know the very hurtful pain women feels."

"Can you at least listen to me for a minute?!" Yuuma stood up from the sofa. "You didn't even let me explain a bit, Gumi."

"What else do you want to explain? I already saw it all in front of my eyes!"

"That what you think is wrong!"

"Let me repeat, I already saw it _all_ in front of my eyes. There's nothing you can explain to me!"

"Why are you so annoying and stubborn?" Yuuma wore his hoodie and his black beanie and took along his guitar, then walked past me. "I didn't date you just for this _useless_ debate."

"Useless, you say?" I asked with a low voice. "… Then, what if we break up?"

"… Do as you please."

With that, Yuuma left, leaving me crying in his house. I looked up at Yuuma's desk. A quite lot papers with poem written in it scattered around.

"I want you to write poem for me too,"

Then, I walked out from Yuuma's house and went to the nearby riverside. I sat at the grass and checked my stag beetle. It looks healthy.

"What should I do now?" I whispered. "Actually, I don't want to break up with Roro, but he didn't even stopped me when I asked to break up,"

My stag beetle pinched my cheek with its mouth, most likely tried to cheer me up. I smiled and played with it. Knowing me, who was known by my karate, I chopped my stag beetle by accident, make it didn't move for minutes. I freaked out a bit and tried to search for help. I quickly ran to… to wherever I could get help for my stag beetle.

And here I was, at some place with an oddly-colored sky and lots of high buildings.

"W… where is this?" I asked to myself as I kept running.

My stag beetle flew to my head, meant it was already healthy. I stopped and grasped it. My stag beetle crawled a bit on my hand, like saying this was it which made me went to this place. I stared at it and started to chop it again.

"Go back! Go back! Go back to our place!" I panicked and kept chopping it over and over.

"You there, with the crooked teeth!"

I froze as I heard someone called me out. I turned around and saw a policeman with hair like flower arrangement. He pointed at me as he ran.

"Hey, stop hurting it!" scold him. "Talk about disrespecting your ancestors!"

"I'm just karate-chopping my stag beetle!" I said, appealed in tears. "What… did I violate a rule?!"

"But, Miss, on your hand… is it really a stag beetle?"

"Yeah, it's mine,"

"But, stag beetles went extinct 10 years ago," the policeman looked surprised. "How could you still have one of them?"

"No, no. This is mine."

"Then, how could you―"

"I don't know either! Where is this, or how could I came to this place!"

"Please calm down, miss, and tell me what happened."

"I was just playing around and accidentally chopped my stag beetle," I said with a shaky voice. "I ran to search for help, but then, my stag beetle already healed. Suddenly, I was here! I tried to go back by karate-chopping it again, but nothing happened."

"Hmm…" the policeman looked confused, but believing my story in the end. "From your story, it seems you came from about 50 years ago, miss."

"50 years ago?"

"Yes, this is the future." The policeman smiled. "Though we know and believe in time-warping, we still haven't discovered how to make it true. That's why the way you come here sure is a curious thing, miss."

I hid my stag beetle behind me. "A… are you going to take my stag beetle for your research in time-warping?"

The policeman laughed. "Don't worry, miss. We're not going to harm or take over things that not our own. We have rules,"

I sighed in relief. "So… do you know how to go back to my era?"

"Maybe, if you meet yourself in this era, you might figure out a way to go back." answered the policeman. "I'll take you, miss…?"

"Gumi, Megumi Poid."

"Alright, Miss Megumi, do you remember where do you live? Maybe you still live in there,"

"Sure…"

The policeman readily helped me to find my house. With a lot of wrong directions and else, finally we managed to find it. I thanked the policeman as he bowed and walked away. I was nervous to knock at my house door. What if it isn't my house anymore?

But, from the carrot-shaped mailbox, it sure is my house.

"Oh my, who is it?"

I froze and turned around to see a woman with a green hair like me. The woman walked toward me, as I nervously walked back. The woman stopped for a while.

"Are you possibly my mother?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked back.

"You would be my mother from the past, yes," the woman smiled. "I'm your daughter."

 _M-m-m-my daughter?!_

"A… ahahahahah, I… I see," I laughed with a still-shaky voice.

"And I already have a daughter,"

 _Already?!_

"M… my grandchild?!"

"Yes, she is inside the house. Please knock the door, so she will come out,"

"Ah…" I nervously knocked the door.

 _ **Knock… knock…**_

"Welcome home, Mo―" a cute little girl opened the door and came out. She has a green hair in little pigtails and wore a cute white dress-shaped-like cloud.

I stood there dumbfounded. The little girl looked around and saw her mother quite far away. I wonder, is she wondering who is this teenager stood before her?

"Aaaa…" the little girl nearly cried.

"Eeeehh? Don't cry!" I tried to calm her down. "U… umm!"

"She is grandma, Memma," said the woman while smiling.

"G… grandma…?" asked the little girl.

"Memma?" I bent down so I was on the same height as the little girl. "Is it your name?"

The little girl nodded. I gasped. She is so cute! Moreover, she is my grandchild. I hugged the little girl so tight. Her teeth were hereditary from two generations, they were alarmingly alike. Aah, they made her looked fierce.

Hm? The _pink_ hairbands on her looks familiar.

"Um… but why grandma is younger than mom?" asked Memma.

"Ah…"

"I… I'm grandma's friend!" I answered. "I came here to meet grandma, is she here?"

The woman looked worriedly at me and her daughter. But, when I blinked to her, she smiled.

"Right, she wants to meet grandma," the woman said. "Can you take her to where grandma is?"

"Um!" Memma nodded happily and pulled my hand. "Come on, err…"

"Ah, you can call me Gumi,"

"Gumi- _nee san_!" she smiled. "Follow me!"

The little girl ran to in front of the house. I looked back at the woman who nodded and smiled. I bowed and smiled back, then followed Memma. She leaded me to a hospital. On the way, she asked why I am so alike with her grandma and why is my name is the same as her?

"Aah… that because…"

"Are you grandma's past self?" the little girl asked.

"Huh?"

"Grandma always told me that someday someone like her but younger will come and asked where she is," she explained. "So, is that true?"

"Y… yeah,"

"Well, in this era, you're here," Memma pulled me inside the hospital. "But, I don't remember in which room,"

"It's okay. We can ask the receptionist,"

"Miss Megumi?"

I froze. It's the third time someone suddenly called me out and make me froze. I turned around and saw a doctor who brought a patient report on his hand.

"Are you Miss Megumi?"

"Y-yes!"

"Your future self told us that you will appear now in this hour to find her. She is sick until now. We take care of her in room 159," the doctor walked in front of them and signed with his hand. "Please, follow me."

Memma and I followed the doctor to in front of room 159. The doctor stopped and turned around.

"You only have one month left to live," the doctor said. "And today marked exactly a month."

"Eh…?" I shocked. "So, today…?"

The doctor nodded. Memma looked confused. I bent down and told her to wait here, outside the room with the doctor. I walked inside the room slowly. The smell of medicine was everywhere. There, on the bed laid an aged woman. Despite the bony and aged face, I still knew that she was myself. It seems my future self had waited for this moment.

Before I could say anything, my future self spoke.

"You don't have to say anything, I know what are you going to say,"

I startled at my own voice came from the old woman. Like she said, I decided to still quiet.

"If I told you everything now, I'm sure it would alter my destiny to die today," my future self said. "But there's just one thing I'll tell you. From now on, time and time again, again, and again you'll have regrets, again and again you'll be hurt, again and again you'll cry. But if for each of these, you waste your life looking back, one day, it'll give you a terrible fever."

My eyes filled with tears. I nearly cried. I remembered the moment when I saw Yuzuri Yukari with Yuuma, when I saw IA gave chocolates to Yuuma in front of me, when I had a fight with Yuuma.

"I want to just let things go." My future self said again. "So return as if you never came, and I'll surely be happy…"

Just let things go.

Maybe I should have listen to Yuuma's explanation before. Maybe I shouldn't judge everything just from my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't break up with Yuuma. If I listened to Yuuma, maybe I won't regret it like this.

"You'll return to 15 years from your era, just say that you were going somewhere or else," my future self smiled…

… and gasped for her last breath. The old woman lost her warmth. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I cried for her. Some tears fell down to my stag beetle. As soon the stag beetle sparkled, the door opened. I turned around and saw the doctor and Memma went in with an old man behind them.

 _Who is that?_

"Grandma! It's grandpa!" Memma shouted a little.

Grandpa? So that means, my future husband?

It was futile. I was already surrounded by the light coming from the stag beetle. I couldn't see him clearly. But, I could hear that he was shouting my name before I gone.

 _"… umi…!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself at the riverside before I went to the future. There was still a lot of tree and the sky was still blue. My stag beetle was sleeping on my shoulder. I realized that I wasn't wearing my high school uniform anymore. I wore my outside clothes complete with my goggles and my retro jacket.

"Gumi…"

I startled. It was a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Yuuma in front of me. He has already grown up. He's no longer worn his hoodie and black beanie and brings his guitar wherever he went. He is now wearing a fuschia coat and square-pattern pants with boots. He still wore his love-shaped accessory though.

Err… wait, why did he bring a fishing rod? And the entire ridiculous amount of stingrays and a 2 meters sunfish. What the heck?!

He sure looks exhausted too.

"R… Roro…"

"Gumi, it's you!"

Before I had said anything, Yuuma already wrapped me with his hands. He hugged me for long and tightly, more and more. I could hear Yuuma was sobbing on my shoulder. We didn't say anything for ten minutes later, just stood there and hugged each other.

"I'm sorry."

That was the first word came out from Yuuma. I stood there quietly as I shook my head and kept hugging him.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I didn't listen to what you have to say that time,"

"No, Gumi, it's me. I'm sorry that you saw all of those things," Yuuma said. "I tried to explain too by letters because I was too afraid to say it, but you didn't reply at all. I tried to come to your house, but there was no one in there. I thought maybe you will appear later, but you didn't even come to school in Monday, yet they said that you were going out for some business."

 _Yeah, some 'business'…_ I thought again when I was in the future.

"I'm writing letters for you everyday from that time. I don't know how many letters have I write or how many year has passed. I just want a reply from you," Yuuma sobbed. "My house went into fire. I tried to distribute my letters with the mixi diary and even became a journal. It even causes some social problems but they agreed to publish it, and so, I left my company just to contribute myself in poetry for you."

Now, now, isn't that a bit too much?

"Many girls went for me, but I can't replace you with other girls. I went sick, but I still wrote you letters everyday. I recovered, and I still wrote letters for you. 2 years later, I had accident and hit my head quite badly. That time, I even forgot my own name, but I still remember that I love you," Yuuma continued. "The memories didn't come back to me for the next 5 years. I locked up myself in my house, yet I still write letters for you every day. I always worried and scared that what if you won't come back, what if we won't meet again, what if you already dead."

… Now, that's really too much.

"A lot of friends came to see me and calm me down. From all of them, I only let Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, Len, Piko, and my sisters, Mizki and CyVa, come into my house. They told me to not lose hope on you, but that time, I don't even remember them. So I just listen to them without even thinking about it." Yuuma said. "Soon, I recovered my memories. I remembered when we first met here. So, I waited for you here while writing letters,"

"… Roro, are you really…"

"I'm sorry, Gumi. I realized how cold I was, and it made my heart break."

We loosen our hug and stared at each other. We smiled at each other while tears still on our eyes. That was when I noticed blisters on Yuuma's fingers. Some already dried, some still looked like fresh blood.

What was he trying to do?

"What happened to your hands?"

"I got these blisters when I'm trying to…" Suddenly, Yuuma's face turned red.

"What? What were you trying to do?"

"… Trying to get back the ring from the river."

"Ring? For what?"

"I want to propose to you, Gumi!" Yuuma got tired from my innocence, it seems. "But, I tripped on the way here, and the ring fell to the river."

"Roro…"

"I know. What an awful proposal."

I shook my head and approached the fishing rod hook which had warped over time and had taken on a circular shape.

"Gumi, what are you―"

I put it on my ring finger and laughed a bit.

 _"Thanks for the wonderful ring."_

Yuuma looked surprised when I did that. He smiled and couldn't resist his tears. How lucky I am to have a man like him. He approached me and put his head on my head while smiling to me. I looked up and smiled back at him.

Yuuma hugged me again. "Please don't leave me anymore."

"No, I won't." I laughed while shed my tears. "Now, why don't we buy some carrots and eel pie for our first date after 15 years?"

"Sounds good."

"Eh, right. What did you write for me in those letters?"

"…"

"Won't answer again, will you,"

"… They're poems."

"Huh? Really?"

"It's rather embarrassing."

"Why did you write poems for me?"

"I know you want me to write poems for you."

"How did you―"

"My kappa told me."

"… Ok,"

"Should we go now?" Yuuma gave his hand to me.

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

 _ **-Omake-**_

* * *

"So, what are their reactions when they visit your house?"

"They were freaking out. Especially when they saw miku tree and the loquats plant, also the sunfish behind my house. But kappa's fine."

"They sure are weird to get scary from things as cute like them, especially the loquats~"

"… No, not the loquats. Don't you dare remind me again with that, Gumi."

" _Come on, please let this be a nice story where when I'm sad it will wilt and when I'm happy it will grow~_ "

"… Want to try my sword?"

* * *

 **So, here I am. The hiatus-for-five-years writer with a new story and abandoned my not-yet-complete stories. No, I'm kidding. I am still continuing them while trying to convert them all to English. So, that lot of people could enjoy my stories (though I know they're still not good)! But, still... I'm in practice.**

 **I had been loving this pair since I know Manbo-P's works. It started when I saw a fanmade video in Danganronpa fandom. I thought when listening to the song in it, 'It's great! The humors and feels in one video!'. Then, I made some research and found out that the title of the song is 'A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years'. I interested in Manbo's works and searched through the internet until I found Tsukasa Ryugu's Pixiv account. The artworks are amazing and I fell in love with their works which show VY2 (in this case, Roro) and Gumi being paired together. They even make a doujin of it!**

 **Ah, I was reminiscing again.**

 **And, that's it! I ever saw some works in DeviantArt which starring Roro and Gumi, there's even doujins! I honestly admire the Hikaritenjou ones. They made them like in Tsukasa Ryugu's style!**

 **Okay, enough. I quite disappointed that not so many peoples like this pair. But, I can't blame it. We all have our own favorite pairs. But, really, this fandom doesn't have enough Gumi x VY2 stories! ...Err, sure, there are quite a lot, but in other languages that I can't understand. Thus, I decided to make one, in English. So that lot of people can read it. I already thought for it since last year but, I just found the idea now. How ironic.**

 **I reviewed all Manbo's works and thought, 'They made it like a story, could there be some connections in them?' But nope. The places and conditions were different for each works. Then, I thought again, 'How about we make the connections between them?' Thus, I decided to connect the songs and as you have noticed, this story contains story from some songs. Could you guess what songs did I put in or mentioned here?**

 **I made this story like the three songs from Manbo (not gonna mentioned them, oops. You guess it.) which tell a story from different viewpoints. Thus, I added the end of title with '~(whose viewpoints)~' like Manbo's. Should I make it as a new chapter or as a new story?**

 **And, hey, the Memma name is from Gumi and Yuuma's names mixed together! I wanted to name her Yuumi but that would marked too much that Gumi will end up with Yuuma (though I already tagged them as pair here). Guro? Miro? Romi? Yuugu? Guuma? They sounds like boys name. So, I'll stick up with Memma name from Megumi and Yuuma (And, no, she's not the moe ghost from Anohana).**

 **... I guess I'll end it here. It's getting too long.**


End file.
